Book of Poems
by Togona
Summary: this is a book of poems that hiei and togona write together. R&R [COMPLETED]
1. Set 1

Togona: I decided to go with the book of poems idea. This will be a book of poems that Togona and Hiei keep about there lives, their feeling and their love for each other. I want you to review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: I do not own Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho. And all you faithful readers know that all I own is AOMSA. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
These are any poems that rhyme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Togona and Hiei, Together...  
  
This is the start  
  
Nothing will tear us apart  
  
This is our beginning  
  
And so far we're winning  
  
Love can conquer all  
  
We'll catch each other before we fall  
  
And when one of us is hurt  
  
We won't leave them in the dirt  
  
Love will not falter  
  
He/she is perfect, nothing that I would alter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Togona as she reflects on her parents  
  
Lost in this dark place  
  
You're gone without a trace  
  
Why did you leave me here?  
  
I'm trapped in all this fear  
  
I'm trapped inside this day  
  
I can not get out, I can not get away  
  
Someone help me  
  
Make these memories, let me be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Hiei in response  
  
Its alright I am here  
  
There is nothing for you to fear  
  
I wipe the tears from your eyes  
  
It's time to go, to say good- bye  
  
I love you so, I will help you  
  
Believe me, it's true  
  
You and I will get through this  
  
And I'll take the pain away with one kiss  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Togona the day after she lets the fact that are parents are dead, couplet  
  
Now I can see  
  
I have been set free  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Hiei after he finds Yukina  
  
Now I have found you  
  
Red eyes, and hair that is light blue  
  
I have to keep this a secret  
  
But please don't fret  
  
I will tell you in time to come  
  
Please don't go away again, don't run  
  
You will know, I promise you that  
  
And anyone who hurts you, I'll crush them flat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Togona when she hurt herself one day  
  
He wraps bandages across my leg  
  
For my life I almost had to beg  
  
But no, he got in  
  
Fought death, I knew he would win  
  
And now he holds me close  
  
His medicine is love, just one dose  
  
He loves me so  
  
This of course I know  
  
I love him too  
  
And I'll say it "Hiei I love you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: what did ya think, huh, huh, please tell me! Please review *kawaii smile* 


	2. Set 2

Togona: I take it that ya'll liked the last chapter so I'm going to add this one, just because I like the reader... just kidding I would update anyways but you people are faithful.  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the mind that comes up with these poems.  
  
This isn't necessarily the ones that rhyme just some miscellaneous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Togona, when she finds her brother  
  
Finally after years of searching  
  
In the shadow I have been lurking  
  
Watching, waiting  
  
Anticipating  
  
Finally you see me, I am no longer lost  
  
Searching for you, many plains I have crossed  
  
When I found you, I found my love  
  
The little black angel from below or above  
  
I thank you for that now  
  
And now I wonder how  
  
I would have been if I hadn't found you  
  
I would be alone, that's true  
  
So I am thankful for you to be alive  
  
With your best friend we'll have a kid... or five?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Written by Hiei when he first talked to Togona  
  
He voice like the chourus of a thousand angels  
  
Words roll of the lips I would love to kiss  
  
I was blessed with this beautiful creature  
  
And blessed even more to be loved by her  
  
It was fate, it was destiny, it was love at first sight, at first fall  
  
She's amazing  
  
We are so compatible, I love her so  
  
She loves me too  
  
Nothing can separate us  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Togona when *she* first talked to Hiei (not associated with Sparks Fly for Hiei)  
  
An icy heart, I can melt  
  
A bad boy I can turn sweet  
  
I understand how he has felt  
  
So cute, he's looking at his feet  
  
A blush creeps upon his face  
  
As he admits what he feels  
  
I smile and pull him into an embrace  
  
In this card game, I'm the one who deals  
  
Slowly his soft side out  
  
And we kiss freely  
  
I love him without a doubt  
  
He's such a sweetie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written Hiei and Togona two sentences to express their love, couplet  
  
I love her so with all my heart so true  
  
I love him and *love* to kiss him too  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Hiei after finding his tree was invaded by squirrels (humorous) (OoOoOoh Shiny... this is for you!)  
  
These stupid furry animals are in my tree  
  
No matter I do they are still alive  
  
I tried to cut them but the, but they are too fast  
  
I tried to throw them, they bit me  
  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
It wasn't until my angel saved me  
  
From these rabid things from hell  
  
She shot mere water at them  
  
And yet that helped  
  
She is amazing, what can't she do?  
  
These stupid things invaded my tree, my home  
  
I will make sure they die  
  
I was plotting downfall until my love said sarcastically...  
  
"Hiei, they're squirrels"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: there you go. I had to put the squirrel one in, I was funny, ne? Anyway, tell me what you think. 


	3. Set 3

Togona: so far so good with these poems, and now I'm fresh with ideas so anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own these poems.  
  
All depressing poems ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Togona on a rainy day  
  
Raindrop falling like tears  
  
The world is a person  
  
A mere human  
  
Emotions raging inside  
  
Thunder is the world's anger  
  
Clouds are the world's places to hide  
  
When afraid  
  
The wind is the worlds rage  
  
Hail is like the worlds blood  
  
When it splatters against the pavement  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Hiei in his world as he thinks about his past  
  
A world dark and depressing  
  
No where to run  
  
Trapped in a moment  
  
As it relays in my mind  
  
Over and over again  
  
I can't escape the darkness  
  
I'm entrapped in it forever  
  
I can't get out  
  
No on will help  
  
I am cursed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Togona, in her assassin days when she had to kill one of her boyfriends (before Hiei)  
  
His blood on my hands will not come off  
  
No matter how many times I wash them  
  
His screams and voice still remain in my head  
  
It will haunt me for all eternity  
  
His face I see upon my dreams  
  
Never to let a single pleasant dream to enter my mind ever again  
  
The same six world hover In my head  
  
"I love you, I forgive you"  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by Hiei when he was kicked out of the ice world  
  
Abandoned  
  
No one to love me or to care  
  
Now my heart has frozen over  
  
No one will break through it  
  
I will not allow myself compassion  
  
When I gain power, I will return and kill all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Togona as she gazes at a red rose, couplet  
  
A bleeding rose can  
  
Also be a bleeding heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: well that was depressing anyway like I always say review, ja ne 


	4. Set 4

Togona: hello everyone! So far I'm getting good feed back from people so I'm continuing writing these poems.  
  
I don't own  
  
I'm going to try to make these funny  
  
Written by Hiei on Valentines Day, when he's chased by a bunch of fangirls  
  
What I have to say  
  
about this day  
  
is I don't care  
  
I won't smile I'll glare  
  
So don't argue I won't give in  
  
Stop, you won't win  
  
These scary onnas are evil  
  
In a while I'll go medieval  
  
There is only one for me  
  
I think about her as I hide up in a tree  
  
Only a mile and I'm home  
  
I ran so fast, I could have flown  
  
But I'm too late they saw the tree  
  
Someone help me!  
  
Written by Togona when she encounters a spider  
  
AHHHH!!!! Get that eight leg creature away  
  
I will not let it stay  
  
Help me its carwling near me  
  
I want to flee  
  
Shoo, shoo you can die now  
  
How am I to get away, how?  
  
Someone kill it  
  
Before I get bit  
  
Written by Hiei on April fools day, when someone plays a tick on him and dresses him in pink  
  
Help me these clothes are scary  
  
It makes me look like a faerie  
  
No matter what I do they won't come off  
  
I will resist no matter how silky soft  
  
I need help before I burn these clothes  
  
What its raining? man this really blows  
  
Written by Hiei featuring Kurama... in a rap song  
  
I was brought into this earth  
  
Abondond at birth  
  
And now I'm with thieves  
  
I gotta leave  
  
But my homies won't let me go  
  
So I'll cut their blood flow  
  
And I'll show  
  
What I'm all about  
  
Holla, Kurama give a shout out  
  
[Kurama]  
  
I'm a fox wit  
  
Stealing jewls and shit  
  
You come near me ya gettin hit  
  
Now I'm a human with a rose  
  
When I'm big, I'll blow  
  
Ya'll away  
  
I told you not to stay  
  
now ya dead  
  
I'll cut off ya head  
  
With the thorns of my whip  
  
I'll give ya a fat lip  
  
[Hiei]  
  
We're kickin it with the spirit dectetive  
  
All big and reflective  
  
We're invince  
  
Inconvicible  
  
We'll blow your brains out  
  
Just to show what we're about  
  
[Kurama]  
  
Where ya at?  
  
[Hiei]  
  
Chillin what ya think about that?  
  
With the gang  
  
Yu Yu H-A-K-U-S-H-O  
  
written by togona, when she tries to give her cat a bath.  
  
This stupid fat cat needs a bath  
  
It better cooroperate or i'll unkeash my rath  
  
I got the water ready  
  
Now i need to hold the cat steady  
  
And splash its its in  
  
Haha i win  
  
Uh oh its no happy  
  
AHHHHH! OUCH! CAN SOMEONE GET IT OFF ME?!  
  



	5. Set 5

Togona: okay, you know the routine; I don't own yu yu hakusho and never will. This is the last set...sniff, sniff... but hey, its gotta end sometime.  
  
These are all lovy dovy poems... so beware  
  
Written by Hiei  
  
The maiden I see passing by  
  
Makes my heart seems to fly  
  
Hair hair blowing in the wind  
  
Makes the world around her dim  
  
So that I see only her and her beauty  
  
I have to admit, she's such a cutie  
  
And know I hold her in my arms  
  
Win her over with my charm  
  
She's mine and always will be  
  
The Elvin maiden and me  
  
Written by Togona  
  
I love him so  
  
My insides seem to glow  
  
The raven haired and rubies eyed man  
  
He is the cutest of the land  
  
He loves me so, I am happy  
  
Is it my? Or does this sound sappy?  
  
Written by Hiei  
  
The feeling of her lips against mine  
  
Is so simply divine  
  
No words can describe my feelings  
  
This important card that I'm dealing  
  
But don't get me wrong, it's much more than that  
  
She cute and cuddly like a cat  
  
And as my cold heart starts to thaw  
  
I express my love, actions and all  
  
Written by Togona and Hiei (couplet)  
  
Two of a kind, and yet so different  
  
That's what makes this love so magnificent  
  
Written by Hiei  
  
Lost in this world, with no one to love  
  
It was like she was sent =from above  
  
A beautiful angel to light he way  
  
An angel that will surely stay  
  
Let he go I shall not, nor will I let her fall  
  
And out love is strong and will always stand tall. 


End file.
